Lead-acid batteries are characterized as being inexpensive and highly reliable. Therefore, they are widely used as an electrical power source for starting motor vehicles or golf carts and other electric vehicles. Paper is commonly used as a means to improve the manufacturing process for applying lead oxide or lead paste to the grid of a lead-acid battery plate. A conventional pasting paper is made of fibers that will be disintegrated over time by the sulfuric acid. This may lead to the formation of a gap between the lead plates or the lead plate and the separator that might cause erosion of the lead plate, in particular due to friction, thereby gradually deteriorating the performance of the battery. Improved methods of manufacturing lead-acid battery plates are desired.